Super Total Pokemon Island
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: 36 Pokemon have been chosen to compete in an elimination based game to earn a grand prize of 20,000,000 poke.
1. Meeting the campers

**I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama Island; I only own the OC's and their personalities.**

**This story was inspired by Dark Arcanine 33 and DarkAmphithere**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story, STPG and this will be uploaded regularly, but not as much as the Oros Region.**

**ENJOY!**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

"What's good people of the world and welcome to Super Total Pokemon Island, I'm your host Rotom and this is my second in command and chef Regigigas." An orange electrical Pokémon said introducing himself and a large white colossus like Pokémon standing right next to him.

"…" Regigigas said.

"Any who for these few weeks thirty-six teenagers will be competing for a chance to win a grand prize of twenty million Poké, wouldn't that be great." Rotom said.

"Great…more mouths to feed, and more headaches to endure." Regigigas said angrily.

"Have you ever tried smiling once in a while?" Rotom said prompting Regigigas to growl at him angrily.

"You better pay me for this." Regigigas said threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah you'll get anyways let's meet our campers." Rotom said.

A Lapras swam by the docks dropping off a small blue bear with light blue nasal mucus coming out of his nose.

"Welcome to Super Total Pokemon Island Cubchoo." Rotom said to the small blue bear.

"Th-thanks I really appreciate you picking m-m-me…AHCHOO!" Cubchoo said before sneezing and began to fall back before a yellow and green bug caught him.

"Bless you." She said before giggling at his sneeze.

"Hey there Leavanny glad for you to be here." Rotom said.

"Aww thank you Rotom that's very sweet of you." Leavanny said walking over to the other side of the docks with Cubchoo.

"Thank you." Cubchoo said.

"No problem." Leavanny said smiling back at Cubchoo.

The next Lapras arrived carrying a lean blue duck that seemed to be lying on its back on top of a surf board.

"Golduck how are you?" Rotom asked the duck.

"Dude the ride was sick man." Golduck said happily. "So how are the waves here bro?" He asked.

"They're pretty big." Rotom said.

"Awesome." Golduck said pumping his fist and walking over towards Cubchoo and Leavanny.

"Hey." Cubchoo and Leavanny said in unison.

"Sup dude and dudette names Golduck." Golduck said greeting the two.

"I'm Leavanny and he's Cubchoo." Leavanny said before Cubchoo sneezed.

"Bless you dude." Golduck said prompting Cubchoo to say "Thanks."

The next camper to arrive was a yellow monster with black stripes on it.

"Yeah, names Electabuzz and I'm going to win this game!" He said slamming his hands on his chest.

"Electabuzz, welcome!" Rotom said as Electabuzz walked over to the others.

"Sup man." Electabuzz said pounding his fist with Golduck's.

"Sup dude." Golduck said back.

The next campers to arrive were a medium sized black bird who was carrying a tiny yellow tick on her head.

"You ok?" The bird asked the little bug as she landed on the docks.

"Yeah, though I'm not a big fan of heights." The bug said.

"Everyone meet Swellow and Joltik." Rotom said.

"Hey I'm Swellow nice to meet you." She said.

Joltik looked up to see Regigigas tower over him, this made him scurry and hide behind Electabuzz.

"You ok little man?" Electabuzz asked.

"Yeah, but that huge guy scares me." Joltik said.

"I don't blame you bro, that guy gives me the creeps to." Electabuzz said to him.

Next was a small purple cat that seemed to be licking herself.

"Purrloin welcome." Rotom said.

"This ain't where we're staying is it?" Purrloin asked the little ghost.

"No this is where you'll be staying." Rotom said angering the purple cat as she walked off to stand next to Swellow.

"He's an ass." Purrloin said to Swellow making her nod in agreement.

The next camper was a red and yellow monster with a flame on his tail.

"Yo the names Magmar, you better not get in my way because I'm going to win this game." He said triumphantly.

"Alright Magmar cool your jets and head over to the others." Rotom said as Magmar walked over and stood next to Electabuzz and Golduck.

"Hey." Electabuzz said.

"Sup dude." Golduck said.

"Yo." Magmar said back to the two.

Three girls arrived one was a small purple ghost with jewels on her, the second was a sleek brown and beige raccoon, and the third was a tiny fairy with a flower in her hands.

"Meet Sableye, Linoone, and Floette." Rotom said introducing the girls.

"Sup Rotom." Sableye said.

"Hey there." Linoone said giggling.

"Hi I'm ready to make friends." Floette said happily.

"Alright ladies head on over to the other side while we wait for the others." Rotom said as the girls went to the other side.

"Hey." Purrloin said to Sableye.

"What's up?" Sableye said back.

"Hi nice to meet y-y-choo." Cubchoo greeted Linoone before he sneezed.

"Bless you." Linoone said giggling making Cubchoo blush.

"Nice to meet you." Floette said to Joltik.

"Nice to meet you to." Joltik said back before the next contestant arrived scaring him tremendously.

The next contestant was a large ball made of stone with arms and legs and a reptilian head with red eyes glaring at everyone.

"Meet Golem." Rotom said before the ladder glared at him.

"Piss me off, and it'll be the end of your life." He said scaring Rotom before Regigigas got into his face and they both growled at each other.

"Hey dude, chill." Golduck said before Golem glared back at him.

The next contestants were two insects; one was a large blue beetle with a cross on its horn and the other was a light blue moth with a colorful wing pattern.

"Heracross, Masquerain how was the trip?" Rotom asked the bugs.

"It was pretty good man, the wind felt amazing." Heracross said cracking his neck.

"It was pleasant." Masquerain said as she and Heracross went to the other side.

"So these guys are my competition, you might as well hand over the money to me." A lioness with fire coming out of her head said behind Rotom and Regigigas.

"Pyroar, welcome." Rotom said greeting the fire pokemon.

"Thanks for having me." She said walking over to stand next to Magmar.

"Yo." He said.

"Sup." She said back.

"So how many people are supposed to be here?" Joltik asked.

"There should be about thirty six of us." Floette answered.

Just as she said it the next camper arrived, he was a blue dragon with a red head.

"Hey there Druddigon." Rotom said.

"Hey." Druddigon said rudely.

"…ok just head on over to the other side." Rotom said as Druddigon walked over and stood next to Golem who glared at Druddigon making him glare back.

The next two contestants were both male, the first was a rat with big red eyes and the second was a UFO with magnets on the sides of it.

"Watchog and Magnezone how are you guys?" Rotom asked them.

"Pretty good, except for me having to share the ride with this guy." Watchog said pointing at Magnezone who said nothing.

"Is he dead?" Cubchoo asked before Magnezone floated over to the other side.

"Never mind." Linoone said as Watchog walked over to the other side.

"Well now that half of you are here now our Mantine should be bringing the others right now." Rotom said just as the next contestant arrived.

It was a small red rock with a yellow creature inside it.

"Hello friends." It said happily.

"Welcome to the island Shuckle." Rotom said greeting him.

"Thanks for having me here; I'm surprised you picked me." Shuckle said.

"Hey man, we liked you so we picked you." Rotom said to him.

"Sweet." Shuckle said as he slid over to the others.

"Hello." Shuckle said to Golem.

"Shut up." Golem said as Shuckle still smiled.

The next camper was a tall red monster with blades on its arms.

"You're kidding right." It said.

"No Bisharp, this is the place." Rotom assured him.

"Don't play any tricks on me, or you'll be sorry." Bisharp said angrily showing his blades as he walked over to the back.

"Anyways the next contestant sho-" Rotom said before he smelled something foul. "Dear Arceus, what is that smell." He said as a purple blob came off the Mantine.

"Hey, I'm Muk nice to meet you." It said happily.

"Hey Muk, how are you?" Rotom said as the campers covered their noses.

"I'm fine." He said as the next contestant arrived this time it was a blue reptile with a flower coming out of its back.

"Hold on a second I'll get things smelling good again." It said as it let out a pink aroma that covered Muk and made the blob smelling fresh and itself smell fresh.

"Thanks Ivysaur, this place was starting to stink." Rotom said.

"No problem, nice to meet you guys." Ivysaur said happily as he walked over to stand next to Floette who sat on one of Ivysaur's leafs.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No problem." He said cheerfully.

"Hey man, that was a pretty rad trick." Golduck said talking about the pink aroma Ivysaur let out

"I'm a grass type; it's easy for me to do it." Ivysaur said.

Three more contestants arrived all three girls the first was a floating lantern, the second was a pink and brown slug, and the last was a purple dog.

"Meet Lampent, Gastrodon, and Granbull." Rotom said introducing the girls.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you all." Lampent said mischievously.

"Hello, hope we have a fun time." Gastrodon said shaking Electabuzz's hand.

"H-hi." Granbull said shyly but everyone stood away excluding Leavanny, Ivysaur, and Golem from her which made her drop her head sadly.

After everyone got comfortable the next contestant arrived, he was a floating metal flying saucer with arms.

"Greetings, my name is Metang I am humbled to meet you all." He said calmly.

"Ok Metang no need to show off." Rotom said.

"I have calculated the outcome of this competition and there is ninety nine point nine percent chance of victory for me." Metang said as he floated over to stand next to Magnezone.

"Jerk." Cubchoo said under his breath.

"I know." Joltik agreed.

The next pair to arrive was a large muscular man with a large red nose, and a tiny green flower on his shoulder.

"Conkeldurr and Petilil welcome to the island." Rotom said greeting the little flower and large man.

"Hey there, hope my muscles are going to be enough to win this game." Conkeldurr said.

"I-it's nice t-to m-m-meet y-you." Petilil said stuttering as Conkeldurr put her onto the ground.

"Dude those are some killer muscles." Golduck said to Conkeldurr who smiled back.

"Thanks, it took me a long time to get them like these." He said lifting the concrete pillars in his hands up.

"Show off." Druddigon said under his breath.

Petilil walks up to Ivysaur and Floette both who give smiles to the small flower.

"Hi there." Floette said.

"Yo." Ivysaur said giving Petilil the peace sign.

"H-hi" Petilil said shyly.

The next campers to arrive were a beige and purple weasel, a white and blue cat, and a brown and yellow hippopotamus.

"Mienshao, Meowstic, and Hippopotas welcome to Super Total Pokemon Island." Rotom said introducing the two.

"Thank you Rotom." Mienshao said bowing.

"…Thanks." Meowstic said yawning and walking over to stand next to Magnezone.

"Awesome, thanks for having me here man; by any chance when do we eat?" Hippopotas asked.

"Patience Hippopotas you'll get to eat soon." Rotom said making the hippo smile and walk over to Joltik and Cubchoo.

"Hey." Joltik greeted before Cubchoo waved his hand at Hippopotas making him smile a big toothy grin.

The next two contestants arrived, both were female, one was wearing armor and had lances for arms while the other one was a blue and white bird who was being chased.

"Halt monster face your demise by my hands." The armor cladded girl said.

"Please leave me alone you lunatic!" The bird shrieked in fear.

"Welcome Escavalier and Altaria." Rotom said before they both crashed into the water.

"You escaped this time beast, but I shall smite you." Escavalier said threatening Altaria.

"Weird." Muk said.

"Yeah I know." Linoone said agreeing with him.

Altaria hid behind Conkeldurr to get away from Escavalier.

"What's with her?" Conkeldurr asked.

"She believes that since I'm a dragon type that it's her knightly duty to kill me." Altaria said quivering.

"She's really weird." Floette said with Petilil nodding her head in agreement.

The last Mantine arrived carrying a white ghost, a small purple scorpion, and a blue aquatic looking cat.

"Our last arrivals Froslass, Skorupi, and Vaporeon." Rotom said introducing the final campers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Froslass said happily.

"Hey there." Skorupi said waving a claw.

"Sup." Vaporeon said lifting her paw up and fist bumping Ivysaur.

"Alright now that all of you guys are here follow me to the bonfire so that way I can explain everything." Rotom said leaving the docks with Regigigas following him. "But first docks split apart." Rotom said just as the docks broke making all the campers fall into the water.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The cast members and the hosts all stand by a fire pit with a paper in Rotom's hands.

"Ok now that we're all let me explain everything here." Rotom began. "You thirty-six have been chosen to compete in this; you all have a chance to win a grand spanking twenty million Poké. All you have to do is outlast the competition." Rotom said.

**00000**

Rotom is shown in a small white room.

"**You'll also be able to say anything you want here, whether it's a plan, ranking on someone, or if you just need to get something off your chest." **Rotom said.

**00000**

"**This sucks." **Purrloin said.

**00000**

"Now I'm going to call some of you when I call you name come stand over here next to me." Rotom began as he pulled out a list. "Meowstic…Golduck…Vaporeon…Bisharp…Hippopotas…Conkeldurr…Petilil… Metang…Gastrodon…Golem…Muk…Granbull…Lampent…Floette…Heracross… Swellow…Ivysaur…and Mienshao you guys are now the Legendary Lugia's" Rotom said to the campers.

"Sweet, go Lugias" Hippopotas cheered.

"Which means Joltik…Shuckle…Sableye…Purrloin…Magmar…Electabuzz…Froslass…Pyroar… Leavanny…Cubchoo…Watchog…Druddigon…Skorupi…Linoone…Altaria…Escavalier…Masquerain…and Magnezone you guys are now the Honorable Ho-oh's." Rotom said to the others.

"This shouldn't be too bad." Purrloin said.

"Alright there are four cabins each one for each gender of each team so you guys get set and comfortable because your first challenge will begin in two hours." Rotom said prompting the campers to walk to their cabins.

**00000**

Lugia's boy cabin

The guys walk in and walk up to the beds.

"Bunk beds rad dude." Golduck said as he and Ivysaur ran up to the beds.

"I call top bunk!" Ivysaur called as he jumped onto the top bunk.

"I'm too big for top bunk so you can get it Hippopotas." Conkeldurr said.

"Thanks." Hippopotas said happily.

"Hey Muk no offense man, but we got no more beds plus we don't want to be having to wash the sheets everyday so do you mind if you sleep outside." Ivysaur asked.

"It's no problem. Muk said.

**00000**

"**I feel like I'm not liked by anyone on my team." **Muk said.

**00000**

"**Nobody likes Muk plain and simple." **Golem said rudely.

**00000**

Lugia's girl cabin

"I hope we can become good friends you guys." Floette said to the girls.

"Yeah no matter what we girls stick together to help out the guys." Vaporeon said as all the girls put their hands together. "Ready one…two…three…" Vaporeon started.

"LUGIA'S" The girls cheered.

**00000**

Ho-oh's boy cabin

"Everyone else agree the little guys get the top bunks?" Watchog asked for everyone to nod. "Then it's settled." He said with the little guys cheering.

"Thanks man." Joltik said getting on his bed.

"No problem guys." Electabuzz said.

**00000**

Ho-oh's girl cabin

"Die monster." Escavalier roared charging at Altaria causing her to scream in fear.

"No you don't" Pyroar tackled Escavalier and held her down.

"No worries Altaria we got your back." Purrloin said.

"Thank you, what do you guys think our first challenge is going to be?" Altaria asked.

"Well it's our first challenge it shouldn't be too hard right?" Leavanny said.

**00000**

The campers and the hosts are all inside an arena with a pool surrounding them.

"…this looks easy." Hippopotas said.

**Alright first chapter is done, now like I said I will be uploading STPG as soon as I can but due to school, work, and my own personal life it's a little difficult to upload as much so please be patient and I promise that I will upload STPG soon. I hope you guys liked this first chapter, this is going to be my story that is going to help me with STPG so with that said do you guys have and characters you like any characters you hate, or any expectations on who you think is going to win. Hope you guys enjoyed STPG and Oros Region will be uploaded as soon as possible. So with that said you guys rock, love you guys, stay awesome.**

**-Kris ;)**


	2. Hot Tub Rumble

The cast and hosts stand in the middle of a ring surrounded by water.

"Campers your first challenge is a game of king of the hill." Rotom began. "Each team will select five members from to step up onto the ring and you have to knock your opponent off." Rotom finished.

"So basically we're knocking each other into the water." Cubchoo said.

"Yep now get picking; the winners of this part will get an advantage in the second part of the challenge." Rotom said.

**00000**

"**Ok, so we have to pick out our strongest guys, if anything if we lose we could always just vote out Muk, or Golem." **Meowstic said.

**00000**

"**Oh yeah, time to knock some skulls." **Electabuzz said cracking his knuckles.

**00000**

Each team is gathered on one side huddled together.

"Ok so we need our strongest guys to play in this part so I think Conkeldurr could go in." Floette said.

"No problem." Conkeldurr said.

On the Ho-oh's side

"Ok we lack fighting type Pokémon so technically our best guy is Druddigon, you think you could do it." Pyroar said.

"I don't care." Druddigon said flatly causing Pyroar to glare at him.

**00000**

"**Ok that guy's whatever attitude is really pissing me off." **Pyroar said angrily.

**00000**

"Ok guys have you picked your fighters?" Rotom asked.

"Yep." Both teams said in unison as their fighters stepped forward.

"Ok for the Lugia's we have Conkeldurr, Bisharp, Golem, Heracross, and Muk, and for the Ho-oh's we have Electabuzz, Magmar, Druddigon, Magnezone, and Pyroar." Rotom said as Conkeldurr and Electabuzz went to the center. "And our first match will be Conkeldurr versus Electabuzz." Rotom announced.

"You ready?" Conkeldurr asked lifting his cement pillars.

"You bet." Electabuzz said making his fist spark with electricity.

"Begin" Rotom said with Regigigas raising a flag and Electabuzz swinging his fist only for Conkeldurr to block his attack.

"Ok this isn't working, how about this?" Electabuzz said firing an Electro Ball at Conkeldurr hitting him in the chest in the process.

"Hope you like a Dynamic Punch." Conkeldurr said sending his fist crashing into Electabuzz's chest sending the yellow Pokémon flying.

"Oh crap!" Electabuzz shouted as he fell into the water.

"And the first point goes to the Lugia's." Rotom said.

"Electabuzz you ok?" Cubchoo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I might have a chipped tooth." He said as Conkeldurr helped him out of the water.

"Alright alright less talk more carnage. Rotom said.

**00000**

"**Alright I understand that this is a reality TV show, but Rotom is an ass." **Sableye said.

**00000**

"Our next match up will be Golem versus Pyroar." Rotom said as the two walked to the center.

"I'm going to crush you kitty cat." Golem mocked her.

"…What did you call…me?" Pyroar asked gritting her teeth.

"You didn't hear me…kitty…cat." Golem said again only to get blasted by a large Hyper Beam that sent him flying out of the arena.

"Don't call me that!" Pyroar roared.

**00000**

"**Serves him right." **Purrloin said in a cocky tone.

**00000**

"WIPE OUT!" Golduck said laughing.

"Totally." Ivysaur agreed with him before Pyroar glared at the two shutting them up.

"Alright so it's one point each side; our next match up is Bisharp versus Magmar." Rotom said making the two walk to the center and he blew his whistle.

"Alright, let's go yo." Magmar said.

"I'll finish you in one move." Bisharp said with his eyes closed.

"Really I would love to see you try." Magmar said only for Bisharp to slash at his throat knocking him unconscious.

"Done…" Bisharp said walking to his team as everyone stared at him in shock.

**00000**

"**Woah." Cubchoo said.**

**00000**

"**That was so cool!" Linoone said excitedly.**

**00000**

"**Whatever" Druddigon said boredly.**

**00000**

"**Man I do not want to try my luck with that guy." Hippopotas said scared.**

**00000**

Heracross and Druddigon stood in front of each other with Heracross having a happy grin on his face.

"Let's make this a good fight." Heracross said putting his hand out for Druddigon to shake it.

"Yeah, sure." Druddigon said slapping Heracross' hand away walking over to the other side.

"Begin!" Rotom said only for Heracross to fly at Druddigon.

"He's just standing there." Cubchoo said wondering what Druddigon was doing.

Druddigon stretched and yawned and began to lay down on the ground only for Heracross to fly above him and crash into the wall and slide into the water.

"Ow." Heracross grunted.

"And Druddigon wins round four." Rotom announced.

"There you go, now leave me alone." Druddigon said to Pyroar before falling asleep.

**00000**

"**I swear I'm about to turn him into a cooked dragon!" **Pyroar said angrily.

**00000**

Druddigon was snoring inside the confessional.

**00000**

"Heracross, are you ok?" Mienshao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, though my head hurts like crazy." Heracross said chuckling.

"Alright this is it the final round Muk versus Magnezone." Rotom announced.

**00000**

"**Ok time to show my team that I'm not worthless."** Muk said.

**00000**

Magnezone stood blankly at the camera.

**00000**

The two looked at each other before Muk looked back to his team.

"You mess up you're going home blob boy." Bisharp said to Muk scaring him in the process.

**00000**

"**Ok, ok I'm very scared now." **Muk said shaking in fear.

**00000**

"Take that blob down Magnezone!" Pyroar commanded.

"BEGIN!" Rotom said as Muk slid towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone do something." Electabuzz said getting no response.

Muk still charged towards Magnezone who didn't move.

"Is that guy going to move or what?" Swellow asked.

Muk charged towards Magnezone only for him to push Magnezone off the platform and into the water.

"And Muk wins the first part of the challenge." Rotom said making the Lugia's cheer.

**00000**

"**Yes I'm not useless after all." **Muk said happily

**00000**

"Ok gather around for the second part of the challenge." Rotom said just before Regigigas tossed a bag to Ivysaur for him to open.

"Hey iron bars." Ivysaur said.

"Yeah dude and some wood too." Golduck said.

"Your challenge is to create a functional hot tub." Rotom said to them.

"But what about us, we don't have any of that stuff." Joltik said.

"Sorry dude, but your team shouldn't have sucked." Rotom said making the Ho-oh's glare at Magnezone.

"Also anyone who participated in the first half of the challenge cannot participate in this one." Rotom said.

"Good thing we still have some good, smart people right?" Floette asked.

"Yeah, only problem is that now all of our strong guys are out." Swellow said back.

"Hey guys come on it'll be fun, we'll be fine." Hippopotas said to the two which made both of them smile back.

**00000**

"**I don't know what's with that hippo, but he can just calm everyone down." **Swellow said.

**00000**

"**Thanks Hippopotas." **Floette said.

**00000**

"To make this fair I will switch one camper from the Lugia's to the Ho-oh's to make this "fair"." Rotom said. "Meowstic you'll be switching with Linoone." He ended.

"Well, I guess it was fun being here." Meowstic said walking over to the others.

"Hi guys I can tell we're going to be great friends." Linoone said quickly.

"Totally." Hippopotas said to her.

"Alright now, begin." Rotom said making everyone rush to build their hot tubs.

**00000**

"**Ok losing one of our smarter members sucked, but we still have Metang whose practically a super computer." **Lampent said.

**00000**

"So where do we start?" Hippopotas asked.

"Follow my lead and we have a one-hundred percent chance at victory." Metang said calmly.

With the Ho-oh's

"So what now?" Purrloin asked Meowstic.

"Gather every piece of wood and get some tape and we'll build this thing." Meowstic said.

**00000**

"**We're going to lose either way, there's no way we can win, but we might as well try to win." **Meowstic said.

**00000**

It had been two hours since each team began to build their hot tubs, the Lugia's were doing well, the Ho-oh's not so much.

"Alright teams time to expect your hot tubs." Rotom said as he began to look at the Lugia's hot tub. "I love it." Rotom said as he went to look at the Ho-oh's hot tub.

"Putting on the finishing touches." Meowstic said just as the hot tub broke apart on her.

"Yeah…no that sucked…majorly that's why the Lugia's win the challenge and are safe from tonight's vote." Rotom said making the Lugia's cheer in happiness.

"Awesome, that's another three days here for us." Swellow said with Granbull cheering with her.

"Ho-oh's pick whose going home and I will see you tonight." Rotom said leaving the campers by themselves.

**00000**

"**We already know who's going home." **Pyroar said angrily.

**00000**

The Ho-oh's sit by a bonfire with Rotom holding a plate of yellow berries.

"Campers, Sitrus Berries naturally heal those in pain, here they are life, if you don't receive a berrie you are out of them game and you can't come back." Rotom said.

"Oh boy." Watchog said scared.

"When I call your name come and claim your berry." Rotom started. "Pyroar…Shuckle…Druddigon…Skorupi…Cubchoo…Watchog…Leavanny…Purrloin…Masqurain…Sableye…Altaria…Froslass…Joltik." Rotom said before he stopped.

The remaining campers excluding Magnezone looked in fear.

"All five of you have a reason why you are here…Electabuzz and Magmar you both lost the first part of the challenge, Magnezone you didn't do anything, Meowstic your plan failed and it cost the second half of the challenge, and Escavalier you're beginning to annoy your team." Rotom said.

"But the monster must be destroyed." Escavalier said glaring at Altaria.

"Well hopefully Altaria can survive because you, Electabuzz, and Magmar are safe." Rotom said making Altaria run in terror from Escavalier.

"Alright now the final berry goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Meowstic." Rotom said making Meowstic walk up and claim her berry. "Magnezone time to go dude." Rotom said as Magnezone floated over to a Mantine. "Want to say something before you go?" Rotom asked.

"…something." Magnezone said before riding off into the night.

"What do you know, he can actually talk." Watchog said.

"Alright well that was expected, but who else will go home, will Escavalier leave Altaria alone, how will each team be with each other, find out next time on SUPER TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!" Rotom said fading to black.

**Done well Magnezone got eliminated, dude should have moved, but nope. Teams are made and we'll see how it goes down. Find out next time who gets eliminated next. See you guys later, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys like this series and hopefully you guys support my new Warlords of Oros project, if you need information just read the latest chapter of the oros region. Love you guys stay awesome and take care.**

**-Kris ;)**


	3. Dodgeball Bananza

Alright let's get another awesome episode of STPI started.

**00000**

Joltik, Cubchoo, and Shuckle were running on the beach tossing a ball at each other as Joltik tossed the ball it hit Pyroar in the head angering the lioness.

"Sorry." Joltik apologized.

"It's fine, but be more careful next time ok?" Pyroar said back making the guys look at her in confusion.

**00000**

"**Weird a little while ago Pyroar had this really bad attitude, and now she seems so calm, and not wanting to rip our heads off." **Cubchoo said before sneezing.

**00000**

"**Personally I wanted to rip those three in half, but if I don't keep my cool I'm going to get eliminated quickly."** Pyroar said.

**00000**

"**What's this blue stuff on the wall?" **Hippopotas asked before staring at it and was about to lick it only for the door to open up and Regigigas' hand pulled the little hippo out.

**00000**

"All the campers were inside the mess hall eating breakfast just as Rotom floated in. "Good morning campers." Rotom said happily.

"Cut the crap and just tell us what our challenge is today." Druddigon said rudely.

"Fine, fine, the challenge for today, because some people are inpatient is inside the gym." Rotom said.

"Aww man please don't tell me it's a workout challenge." Hippopotas groaned.

"Well it's sort of something like that." Rotom said making Hippopotas grunt and everyone to look at him.

**00000**

"**Idiot." **Golem said rudely.

**00000**

"**That was funny." **Linoone said laughing hysterically.

**00000**

"**What? I'm not the most athletic person on this island." **Hippopotas said glumly.

**00000**

"So when do we start?" Cubchoo asked.

"You start in one hour." Rotom said as he and Regigigas walked out of the mess hall.

**00000**

All the campers began walking over to the gym that the hosts had.

"Well, anybody got any clues on what the challenge might me?" Floette asked.

"He said that it was inside the gym so I'm guessing it's going to be a sports challenge." Ivysaur said.

"Camper welcome to the gym." Rotom said as the campers walked into the gym noticing a bunch off dodge balls in the center of the court.

"Dude, are we going to be playing some dodge ball awesome." Golduck said.

"That's right Golduck today's challenge is a classic dodge ball match." Rotom said as Regigigas picked up a dodge ball.

"Great…we throw balls at each other and knock each other out." Druddigon said before getting hit in the head with a dodge ball rendering him unconscious.

**00000**

"**Thank you."** Pyroar said.

**00000**

"Alright so since Regigigas knocked Druddigon out, that means the Lugia's have to sit two people out." Rotom said.

"We're going to sit Floette and Petilil out." Swellow said.

"Alright then, ladies if the Lugia's lose the challenge then you get immunity from tonight's vote. Rotom said making the girls sigh in relief. "Alright pick your team to go out first." Rotom said.

"Hold on, what about those who never played dodge ball before?" Pyroar asked.

"Fine, as Regigigas demonstrated the goal is to knock the whole team out, but instead of the usual best two out of three matches it'll be sixteen versus sixteen last man standing wins." Rotom said passing a dodge ball to Electabuzz and Ivysaur.

**00000**

Each team stands in their respective sides and prepares for Rotom's call, as they prepare Metang floats up to Golem and Bisharp.

"What do you want?" Golem asked.

"I wish to ask you something after the challenge." Metang said.

"I'm guessing an alliance." Bisharp said.

"Yes, what do you say, with our brains together we will have a one-hundred percent chance of making it to the finals." Metang said.

"Fine." Bisharp said with Golem nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright campers begin!" Rotom announced as everyone ran to grab a ball, but because of their speed Muk, Golem, Shuckle, and Cubchoo were each hit by a ball knocking them out of the challenge. "Alright it's fourteen to fourteen." Rotom announced.

"Well, all the slow guys are out." Watchog said dodging a ball being thrown by Golduck.

"Try this one fire spitter." Bisharp said as he threw his ball at Magmar only for the latter to catch the ball with one hand.

"It sucks." Magmar said cockily making Bisharp glare at him.

"And Bisharp is out!" Rotom announced making Bisharp glare at him angrily.

"Leavanny let's go!" Sableye said to her as they both threw their balls at the Lugia's only for Ivysaur to catch both of them and pass one to Linoone and threw the other one at Masquerain knocking her out.

"And Ivysaur takes three people out." Rotom announced.

"Nice shooting dude." Golduck said.

"Thanks." Ivysaur said back just before seeing Gastrodon get knocked out by Magmar.

"Yeah, that's how we do it Cinnabar style yo!" Magmar said.

"Don't get too distracted now." Purrloin said to Magmar making him nod his head.

**00000**

"**Man, I wonder how she keeps a level head." **Magmar said.

**00000**

Mienshao and Vaporeon were talking to each other just after Mienshao eliminated Skorupi.

"Man, this sucks." Vaporeon said.

"That it may, but we have to win if we want to stay on this island much longer." Mienshao said back to her.

"I know, but I don't want to get beamed in the face with a ball." Vaporeon said just as Lampent and Granbull were eliminated.

"And that's two more out of there." Rotom announced annoying Pyroar.

**00000**

"**If he announces anyone getting eliminated on more time, I'm going to make him double dead." **Pyroar said angrily.

**00000**

"Conkeldurr double slammer." Swellow said prompting Conkeldurr to jump upward and launch his dodge ball at Magmar while she launched her dodge ball at Electabuzz, but unaware the two threw their dodge balls at them knocking all four Pokémon out.

"Conkeldurr, Swellow, Magmar, and Electabuzz are out!" Rotom announced making Pyroar snap.

"THAT'S IT!" Pyroar shrieked and began launching dodge balls everywhere hitting everyone around her.

"Hey watch it!" Druddigon said waking up only to get hit in the face with a dodge ball.

Just as Pyroar finished Metang launched a ball using his psychic abilities to knock out Pyroar.

"And that's Golduck, Heracross, Bisharp, Watchog, Purrloin, Joltik, and Pyroar are out. Rotom said.

"Alright let's do this." Linoone said quickly as she threw her ball at Altaria only for Escavalier to catch it.

"I will be the only one who slays the mighty beast." Escavalier said only for Metang to launch two psychic balls at Escavalier and Altaria knocking both of them out.

"Alright, were down to five for the Lugia's and two for the Ho-oh's." Rotom announced making Froslass scared and Meowstic to look at who's left to knock out.

"Time out." Meowstic said.

"Alright you get five minutes." Rotom said back making everyone settle down.

**00000**

"**Ok, I know we're at a huge disadvantage, but from who we have left to take out we might be able to win." **Meowstic said.

"Ok Froslass listen up, it's just the two of us and all we have left to go against is Mienshao, Vaporeon, Hippopotas, Ivysaur, and Metang." Meowstic said.

"From what I'm seeing it seems Mienshao and Vaporeon are going to be a bit hard to beat, but Ivysaur hasn't seemed to be aiming at us." Froslass said.

"Don't take it too lightly though, he may not be aiming at us before, but now that it's just us you might want to be careful." Meowstic told the girl.

"True." Froslass said gloomy.

"Hippopotas is to slow to dodge around, but Metang is definitely the toughest one, so we target him." Meowstic said making Froslass nod her head just before the Rotom blew the whistle.

Vaporeon and Mienshao threw their balls at the two girls, but unfortunately they dodged their shots and retaliated knocking both girls out.

"Vaporeon and Mienshao are out." Rotom announced.

"Gentlemen, no remorse." Metang said launching a ball at Froslass hitting the girl.

"And Froslass is out of here." Rotom said as Ivysaur went over to help the girl up.

"Thank you, what a gentlemen." Froslass said smiling at Ivysaur.

"No problem." Ivysaur said smiling at her making Froslass blush just before Meowstic lightly threw a ball at Ivysaur eliminating him.

"Two to one, Metang, Hippopotas you got to hit her just one time to win." Rotom said making Metang and Meowstic glare at each other.

"I calculate a one-hundred percent chance of a psychic battle." Metang said.

"You know it." Meowstic said back just as the two began to launch dodge balls at each other that made the gym look like a battlefield which ultimately led to the end of the match with Metang taking a dodge ball to the face knocking him out.

"And Metang is out of the challenge." Rotom said making the Lugia's gasp and Ho-oh's cheer.

"That's right who's the best?" Meowstic gloated until she felt a ball hit her in the back. "No way…" she said turning around to find out the Hippopotas eliminated her.

"And Hippopotas wins the challenge for the Lugia's!" Rotom announced making the Lugia's cheer for the little hippo while the Ho-oh's dropped their heads. "Ho-oh's find out who you're getting rid of tonight." Rotom said as he and Regigigas walked out of the gym.

**00000**

"**Girl has anger problems, you're leaving tonight." **Druddigon grunted while he was holding his head.

**00000**

"**Meowstic seriously you got eliminated by an overweight hippo."** Purrloin said looking at the camera confused.

**00000**

"**I want her gone." **Altaria said shaking rapidly.

**00000**

"Ho-oh's second loss, you gotta step up." Rotom told the teens.

"Let's get this over with already." Pyroar said grumpily.

"Sheesh someone's mad, anyways since Druddigon was knocked out before the challenge started because of Regigigas he gets immunity for it." Rotom said making Druddigon get up and claim his berry. "Joltik…Skorupi…Cubchoo…Froslass…Magmar…Electabuzz…Leavanny…Sableye…Watchog…Shuckle…Purrloin…Altaria…and Masqurain." Rotom announced making the remaining three scared. "You three are down here for specific reasons, Escavalier you keep annoying Altaria, Pyroar you went berserk and eliminated quite a few members of your team, and Meowstic you got eliminated by Hippopotas." He said making Meowstic roll her eyes.

"Can we not talk about how the hippo got me out." She said glaring at Rotom.

"No, Escavalier you're safe." Rotom said making Altaria run away in fear. "The final berry goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Meowstic." Rotom said making Meowstic claim her berry and Pyroar glare at her team.

"You guys really voted me out?" She asked.

"Sorry Pyroar, but we can't have you go berserk on us again." Froslass said to her.

"Yeah…I get you." She said walking over to the Mantine. "Well see you guys later." Pyroar said riding off.

"And that's that will the Ho-oh's finally win a challenge? Find out next time on SUPER TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!" Rotom said fading to black.

**Man that took some time, but I finally got it done. So Pyroar is gone, tis be a shame. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and my original TPI will be uploaded soon along with more of the Oros region and I still have some spots open for Warlords of Oros, so hope you guys enjoyed and you have a good night.**

**-Kris ;)**


End file.
